The present invention relates to a method of gaming, a gaming system, and a game controller.
In many gaming venues, gaming systems are provided in the form of gaming machines. A popular game available on such gaming machines is a spinning-reel type game. In a 5×3 spinning-reel type game, five reels are displayed to a player, each of the reels corresponding to a column of three display positions. Typically, a player initiates a play of the game by placing a wager and causing all the reels to spin. When the spinning reels stop, they reveal a symbol for each display position of each reel, and an award is provided to the player if the displayed symbols comprise a winning symbol combination.
While such gaming systems provide players with enjoyment, a need exists for alternative gaming systems in order to maintain or increase player enjoyment.